Chapter 33: Dance with the Devil
Synopsis As they arrive, the chains were gone just like when they first arrived in Makai. They plan on going after Kamuz, since getting the Dragonturtle Mk. 1 would take too long. They decide to leave when KOS-MOS suddenly detects AIDA in the vicinity. Demitri explains that Makai is susceptible to merging with other dimensions easily, hence the connection. Urashima wants to stay and examine the chain points, so half the party decides to stay with her while the other half heads for Marvel Land. Once things are under control in Makai, they promise to catch up with them. Just then, more AIDA appears in the poisonous pools around the Chateau, possibly due to the chains' influence. As Urashima continues her examinations, more bugged data appears. KOS-MOS also states that the AIDA is starting to corrupt the area, and they only have 12 minutes until the area becomes hazardous. She detects that the points are all coming from the AIDA itself, so the party has to work fast to cut the connection. Just then, Nelo Angelo appears with some Makai locals. It seems he's gathering the energy from AIDA, or rather cyberspace. As more power is gathered, someting else appears: Skeith clones, made entirely of AIDA. While the enemies are a surprise, Ciel suggests prioritizing the AIDA elimination first and resume the battle. After breaking one of the Skeith copies, Kite and Haseo focus on the others. After Nelo Angelo's defeat, he only utters the word "Sparda" before leaving again. The brothers knew he had some connection to them, but they didn't know that it was related to Sparda somehow. After clearing out the AIDA, Ulala gets a signal on her sensors...Pyron! He cryptically says that Makai is the center of the converging worlds, with AIDA being one such link. Then, more summoned ghosts appeared however, they weren't summoned but rather they came from the Island of the Strays. More worlds were becoming connected, and somehow he hoped to become one...a desire which Grandmaster Meio once envisioned. Not wanting that to happen, They decide to fight back. After another cryptic message, Pyron leaves. After the battle, Morrigan used her connections to tighten security around Makai for a while. She even called a few other Darkstalkers she knows to help out. Urashima didn't get any new info, so the others decide to meet up with the others at Marvel Land. Strategy: With only 12 turns to take out AIDA, use any moves with Move + or ZOC-type skills to move quickly to eliminate the targets. Also, be sure to heal units since the poison swamps deal damage with each step in there. Party Members Pair Units Chun-Li & Xiaoyu Dante & Vergil Chris & Jill Demitri & Morrigan Hiryu & Hotsuma Ichiro & Erica Sakura & Gemini Ciel & Nana Kite & Haseo KOS-MOS & Fiora Solo Units Ingrid Leon Ulala Phoenix & Maya Felicia Axel Aty Ryo Alisa Hibana Enemies AIDA x6 Bug Queen Alpha Bug Queen Beta Bug Queen Gamma Bugborn Alpha x3 Bugborn Beta x3 Bugborn Gamma x3 Skeith x2 (Gear: Sora's Blades) Hell Wrath x2 Hell Pride x2 Sin Scissors x2 Marionette (Purple) x2 Nelo Angelo (Gear: Summoned Swords) Phantom Soldier (Sword) x2 Phantom Summoner (Spirit) Phantom Summoned Beast x3 Pyron (Gear: Hot-Hot-Hot Meteorite) Item Kappa Water Gun, Mayor's Statue Category:PXZ2 Chapter